Selfie
by Greykushiro
Summary: Chie Hori tiene una única amiga, solo una... Pero un mal giro del destino hará que esa amiga suya esté en el punto de mira de cierto ghoul apodado "Gourmet"... ¿Podrá Chie proteger a su única amiga de la oveja negra del Districto 20 o tendrá que volver a salir sola en todas las fotos reflejando así su propia soledad?
1. Parte 1

_**PARTE 1**_

En pleno Districto 20 se halla la escuela y universidad más famosa de todo Tokio: Seinan Gakuin. Solo aquellas personas con un gran potencial o de familias ricas podían entrar en ella. Sin embargo, Chie Hori ni era buena en los estudios ni su familia era rica… Y allí estaba.

Su gran potencial era su habilidad de sacar fotos de cosas muy interesantes, algo que se ha propuesto en su vida. Y ahora, se afanaba en sacar una foto a su último modelo interesante… Nada más y nada menos que su compañero Shuu Tsukiyama, un portento tanto en estudios como en deportes, joven heredero de la famosa familia Tsukiyama y con un oscuro secreto que Chie descubrió hace unos meses: él era el apodado ghoul "Gourmet", la oveja negra del Districto 20.

Ahora, el famoso "Gourmet", en su faceta como estudiante ejemplar y deportista brillante, se disponía a sacar en aquella clase de pádel.

-¡No te hagas daño, Tsukiyama!-se reía su rival.

Sin embargo, él simplemente sonrió y marcó de saque directo. Todas las chicas gritaron de emoción y lo llamaban a voces mientras que los chicos le odiaban a muerte.

-Este punto va por vosotras, _beautiful girls_ -e hizo una reverencia.

Todas suspiraron, excepto una… Chie Hori sujetaba su eterna cámara en sus manos preparada para la gran foto, que parecía no llegar.

-Tsukiyama es guapo, ¿no crees?-la preguntó su compañera, que se encontraba sentada con ella en un banco viendo el partido.

Sin embargo, Chie solo se afanó en sacar una foto a la pelota que acababa de salir del recinto.

-¿Decías?

-Ains… Siempre igual, Hori… ¿Cuándo te darás cuenta de que tienes que buscar novio? Aunque, Tsukiyama está muy por encima nuestro-esto último lo dijo suspirando mientras veían otro punto directo por parte del ghoul.

-¡TSUKIYAMA, BASTARDO! ¡DÉJANOS JUGAR!-se enfadaba su rival mientras tiraba la raqueta al suelo.

-A él le gustan las personas-dijo Chie sin apartar la vista de su cámara.

-¿Y a quién no?-se rio su compañera.

Estaba claro que su amiga no había pillado el segundo significado de aquella frase. Tsukiyama ya la había dicho que sentía un gran interés por el potencial humano antes del incidente en el hospital, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que tuviera que matar humanos para comer.

-Parece que ya han terminado-se levantó su amiga del banco-. ¡Vamos a ver qué tal!

Pero Chie seguía en su mundo.

-¡Vamos!-y la agarró del brazo y la levantó.

Todas estaban alrededor de Tsukiyama, felicitándole por el impecable partido. Por culpa de aquella barrera humana, Chie y su amiga no pudieron acercarse a él en ese momento, pero mientras Chie esperaba a que su amiga saliese del baño, su modelo apareció enfrente de ella en persona.

-Hola, _Little mouse_ , ¿has sacado buenas instantáneas durante el partido?-la preguntó mientras gesticulaba con posturas fuera de lo normal, algo muy normal en él.

-Pues no. No he encontrado nada interesante durante el partido-dijo sin apartar la vista de su cámara.

El "Gourmet" pareció decepcionarse al escuchar aquello.

-Y eso que había hecho mi mejor partido…

-Ah, ¿sí?-levantó la cabeza por primera vez de la cámara.

-¿No estabas mirando?

-Estaba con una amiga.

No lo pudo resistir. Tsukiyama empezó a reírse a carcajadas ante la mirada confusa de la chica.

-Ya veo… Ya veo… Te importa más hablar con una humana normal y corriente que verme a mí jugar un partido de pádel.

-Pues sí.

Directa y sin rodeos. Menos mal que llegó por detrás Matsumae, profesora de aquel lugar y sirvienta secreta de la familia Tsukiyama.

-Tsukiyama, las clases se reanudarán en cinco minutos.

-Bueno, pues entonces me voy. No vaya a ser que llegue tarde, _professor_ -y lanzó una sonrisa maliciosa.

Matsumae solo asintió y pasó de largo. A pesar de pasar a paso ligero al lado de ella, Chie pudo notar una fugaz mirada de desconfianza hacia ella.

-¿No la gusta que lo sepa? Cada vez que voy a casa o algo, siempre noto que me siguen.

-Siempre hay que controlar a las "piezas"-la respondió mientras la guiñaba un ojo-. Además, ¿cómo supones que no soy yo? ¿Es por mi esencia de interesante?-y estiró los brazos a los lados.

-No. Porque a ti se te notaría a kilómetros-y volvió a su cámara.

Esto no pareció gustarle al "Gourmet", el cual alzó una ceja en señal de desaprobación ante una insignificante humana que le ninguneaba. ¡A él! ¡Al famoso ghoul "Gourmet"! Sin embargo, un flash le sacó de su enfado y le dejó ciego en el momento.

-Esto era lo que buscaba. Tu cara de fastidio-dijo Chie sonriendo mientras observaba su nueva adquisición.

No dio tiempo a más. El timbre sonó avisando a los alumnos la vuelta a las clases. Tsukiyama partió frotándose los ojos tras el flash y Chie siguió esperando a su amiga a que saliera por fin del baño.

-¡Qué tarde se nos ha hecho, Chie!-gritó tras salir del baño y mirar su reloj-. Por cierto, ¿con quién hablabas antes?

-Con Tsukiyama.

-¡¿TSUKIYAMA?! ¿Cómo es posible que estuviera aquí?

-Quería habla conmigo.

Chie no medía nada bien sus palabras respecto a Tsukiyama. Mientras que todas le veían como un ser inalcanzable, ella lo veía como alguien que siempre estuvo ahí, como un alumno más, pero que era capaz de crear cosas interesantes a su alrededor.

-Chica… Y yo que pensé que eras cortita para los chicos… ¡Y vas y le caes en gracia a Tsukiyama!

-¿Eso es bueno o malo?-preguntó sabiendo que estar en la mente del "Gourmet" NUNCA significaba algo bueno.

-¡Muy bueno! ¡Oye, si quieres podemos quedar esta tarde en la heladería de siempre! ¿Qué me dices? Así… Me hablas de él y eso…-y se sonrojó.

Chie simplemente asintió. No tenía nada mejor que hacer ese día. Además, sentía que si no iba, se perdería algo muy interesante…


	2. Parte 2

_**PARTE 2**_

Kaori era su mejor amiga desde que entró en aquel lugar. Era una gimnasta de notas brillantes y una promesa para la gimnasia tokiota. A pesar de la difícil personalidad de Chie y al no estar realizando los mismos estudios, ella había conseguido hacerse un pequeño hueco en su corazón.

-¿Y cómo es que lo conoces tanto como para que te hable?-preguntó Kaori mientras saboreaba su helado de nata.

-Digamos que ambos buscamos lo mismo… Cosas interesantes…

-¿Y cuándo empezaste a hablarte con él?

Sin embargo, Chie ignoró la pregunta sacando una foto a un anciano que paseaba con su andador por la calle. No la iba a decir que le pilló comiéndose a un hombre en pleno acto de cena ghoul…

-¿Ya estás otra vez sacando fotos?-dijo algo fastidiada.

-Tsukiyama me dijo una vez que los ancianos son los humanos con más esencia por los años que han vivido-dijo sin pensar mientras miraba la foto.

-Tsukiyama siempre ha sido muy profundo…-y suspiró.

Chie no se sorprendía ya al oír aquello. Estaba claro que ella era la única que entendía el verdadero significado de las frases de Tsukiyama, y más le quedó claro esa al verle deleitándose con la piel de aquel anciano en el hospital mientras la decía.

-Ya que le conoces tanto, ¿te gusta?

-Pues… Si es interesante, sí. Sino, no.

-Siempre hablas de que las cosas deben ser interesantes para que te gusten, pero… ¿Qué es para ti ser interesante?

Kaori era la primera persona que le preguntaba aquello…

-No sabría decirte… Son momentos en los que siento que algo no volverá a ser igual y lo consigo plasmar en mi cámara. Y con Tsukiyama noto que no todo es igual alrededor de él.

-¡Pero si siempre gana y nunca suspende! Creo que él es el que más sigue la rutina de todo ser humano…

Ahí se confundía. Tsukiyama seguía la rutina como tapadera para no ser descubierto, pero para Chie lo que la interesaba era su vida de ghoul.

-Oye, Chie… Quería pedirte un favor…-dijo algo sonrojada Kaori.

Chie terminó de sorber su helado de limón y la miró.

-Dime.

-¿Te importaría hablarle de mí? Como sois amigos y todo eso…

-No lo haré.

Aquella negación fue la más rotunda que dio Chie en toda su vida. Aquello descolocó por completo a su amiga.

-¡¿Por qué?!

-Porque no.

Nunca cambiaría de opinión, y menos delante de su amiga. No quería que ella estuviese en la mente del ghoul "Gourmet" porque aquellos que estaban en su retorcida mente nunca acababan bien. Cuanto más alejada estuviese de él, mejor. Pero ella no lo entendía, ni lo llegaría a entender nunca.

-¡Menuda amiga eres, Chie! ¡Te cuento mis problemas y vas y no me ayudas!-la gritó mientras se levantaba de un salto de la silla.

-No es eso.

-¡Sí que lo es! ¡Claro, a ti también te gusta y por eso no quieres que se enamore de mí! ¡Siempre has sido una egoísta que no entiende las emociones humanas! ¡Mejor estar con tu cámara!

-Kaori, no lo entenderías.

-¡¿Y qué tengo que entender?!

Debía entender que su amado Shuu Tsukiyama era en realidad un ghoul agresivo, egocéntrico, que nunca sentiría pena por nada ni por nadie, posesivo… Era la oveja negra de aquel districto: el "Gourmet". Pero aquellas palabras no la salían… Si lo decía perdería al único ser que encontraba interesante…

-Lo siento-se limitó a decir mientras volvía a la cámara-. Pero no te lo puedo decir.

Kaori bufó y salió corriendo de la heladería dando un portazo.

Los días siguientes pasaron monótonos tras los ojos de Chie. A veces intentaba acercarse a Kaori para hablar con ella, pero ella la evitaba y se iba a hablar con otras chicas. Chie, para no quedar mal, solo hacía el ademán de sacar fotos al corcho de los pasillos.

¿Este era el precio que debía pagar por saber la identidad del "Gourmet"? No. Aquello lo utilizaría para protegerle de él…

- _Little mouse_ , te veo mal-se acercó Tsukiyama un día a ella mientras sacaba una foto a una baldosa-. ¿La baldosa no es de tu agrado?

-Mira-y le pasó la cámara sin mirarle siquiera.

Tsukiyama agudizó la vista para encontrar algo que hubiese llamado la atención de su mascota en aquella sosa baldosa.

-Bueno… Es cuadrada y tal…

-Ella debe soportar el peso que tiene encima, sin nunca quejarse, porque ese es su destino. Debe proteger a la gente de que no se hundan en la tierra que tiene debajo. Sin embargo, mucho peso puede hacer que se parta y llegue a herir a aquellos a los que quería proteger-explicó sin apartar la vista de la baldosa.

-Y eso es… ¿Unos deberes de clase?-preguntó sonriendo mientras la devolvía la cámara.

-Sí. Nos han pedido en el Club de Foto que nos identifiquemos con algún objeto del parque… Yo creo que sería esta baldosa-dijo pensando en Kaori y en su afán por protegerla a pesar de llegar a romperse algún día por culpa de ese secreto-. ¿Tú qué serías, Tsukiyama?

-¿Yo? Pues…-miró a su alrededor, pero no hallaba nada que lo identificase.

Mientras pensaba frotándose la barbilla, Chie hizo zoom en la foto de la baldosa.

-Eso es-murmuró.

-¿Eso es qué?

-Tú eres un chicle-le dijo mientras le ponía otra vez la cámara en la cara.

-¡¿Un chicle?! ¡¿Por quién me has tomado, _peet_?!-gritó mientras observaba el asqueroso chicle de la foto, pegado en la baldosa.

-Desde el día que descubrí aquello, te has mantenido pegado a mí como ese chicle. El chicle también atrapa todo lo sucio, lo que vuelve a la baldosa más sucia y miserable. Y nunca se despegará de ella… Cuando se fija, es imposible quitárselo de encima… Hasta que la baldosa desaparezca, el chicle no lo hará.

-Aunque también podría arreglar la baldosa… Digo, podría pegar sus trozos.

-Pero ya no sería lo mismo. Ya no sería una baldosa normal y corriente… Sería una "sucia y mugrosa baldosa" que nadie querría pisar…

Hubo un silencio entre ellos mientras pensaban en aquellos significados llenos de dolor. Puede que Chie se hubiese convertido en aquella baldosa sucia y mugrosa al haberse encontrado con Tsukiyama, el chicle que la vuelve vulgar, y por eso Kaori nunca más querría estar con ella… Nunca más querría pisarla, por así decirlo.

-Entonces, si tú eres la baldosa y yo soy el chicle… ¿Eso quiere decir que nunca hubieras querido conocerme? ¿Qué ahora te gustaría librarte de mí?-preguntó sonriendo maliciosamente mientras la devolvía la cámara.

Al cogerla, Chie observó un destello rojo en los ojos de Tsukiyama.

-Ni yo soy una baldosa ni tú un chicle-le dijo sin más, sin cambiar su expresión-. Además, creo que si te dejara de lado, me acabaría arrepintiendo.

-¿Por qué te comería?-preguntó mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-No. Porque me perdería muchas cosas interesantes que aún me tienes que enseñar.

* * *

 **ES MI PRIMERA HISTORIA SOBRE TOKYO GHOUL :3 ME ENCANTARON LOS PERSONAJES DEL OVA: PINTO (SHUU TSUKIYAMA Y CHIE HORI) Y NECESITABA ESCRIBIR ALGO SOBRE ELLOS :) LA HISTORIA ESTÁ DIVIDIDA EN 5 PARTES COMO EN LA MAYORÍA DE LAS NOVELAS DE TOKYO GHOUL Y SEGÚN EL RECIBIMIENTO QUE TENGA, SUBIRÉ LAS RESTANTES :3 ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE :)**

 **TODO COMENTARIO ES Y SERÁ BIEN RECIBIDO :D**


	3. Parte 3

_**PARTE 3**_

Los días pasaban inexorablemente tras la cámara de Chie. Kaori seguía sin hacerla caso y a Tsukiyama parecía haberle molestado la cuestión de llamarle chicle, así que tampoco le veía mucho. Decidió desviarse un poco de su rutina e ir a una cafetería que había oído que preparaban el mejor café de todo Tokio: el Anteiku.

Nada más entrar, tomó asiento en una mesa y empezó a fotografiar a la gente que estaba allí tomando su café con tal de olvidarse del estrés del trabajo. Lo que más la llamó la atención fueron dos chicos, uno rubio y otro moreno, que debatían si ir a tomar una hamburguesa o unos fideos. En cierto momento, el chico rubio cerró en las narices el libro que estaba leyendo su compañero para que le hiciese caso.

-¡Hide, me has hecho daño!-protestó mientras se frotaba la nariz.

-¡Hijo, Kaneki, es que como sigas así ni la camarera te querrá!-y lanzó un beso a la camarera, una chica de pelo azul que hizo todo lo posible por pasar del tema.

Chie enfocó al chico moreno, Kaneki, para sacarle una foto, pero un hombre mayor se interpuso en su dirección.

-¿Qué quiere tomar?-preguntó con una amable sonrisa.

Chie se le quedó mirando y sacó una foto a su cara. Después la revisó mientras el anciano sonreía.

-Curioso-murmuró el anciano.

-¿Disculpa?

-Ah, nada… Un café, ¿verdad?

-Sí, por favor.

El anciano marchó a prepararlo. Oyó un estruendo y observó cómo Kaneki se había levantado de un salto de su sitio con una gran mancha de café en sus pantalones y en su camisa y Hide se reía ruidosamente.

-¡Hide! ¡¿Qué has hecho?!

-¡Se ha meado!

La camarera pareció darse cuenta de que Chie estaba mirando y se acercó a ella para disculparse por el ruido.

-Ambos son clientes habituales, lo siento.

-No pasa nada.

-Es la primera vez que vienes, ¿no?

-Sí. Me parece un sitio bastante entrañable. Oí a un conocido hablar de él y creo que tiene toda la razón. Tiene una esencia insuperable.

Nunca sabrá si se lo imaginó, pero Chie creyó haber visto aquella fugaz luz roja que pasaba por los ojos de Tsukiyama cuando algo llamaba la atención de su instinto ghoul por los ojos de la camarera al escuchar aquella frase. Sin embargo, el anciano llegó con el café y le dijo a la camarera que ayudase al chico a limpiarse el café de la camisa.

-Espero que sea de su agrado.

Chie tomó un sorbo y notó como sus cinco sentidos se fortalecían. Tanto su aroma como su textura concordaban a la perfección con su sabor. Una armonía inquebrantable…

-Incluso las cosas más opuestas pueden ser perfectas si se unen. Y al contrario también: las cosas más idénticas pueden no ser compatibles-le dijo el anciano.

-¿Usted cree?-preguntó mientras miraba el café.

-Yo creo que tú ya tendrías que saber la respuesta.

Chie le miró fijamente. Seguía tranquilo, como si nada. ¿Acaso él sabía algo?

Terminó su café y, al ir a pagar, el hombre le dijo en señal de despedida.

-Da recuerdos a Tsukiyama de mi parte.

Chie giró la cabeza al escuchar aquella frase, pero la puerta del Anteiku se había cerrado ya.

-Vaya…-murmuró.

No había sacado la foto a ese tal Kaneki… Chie era bastante buena en ver el potencial de cada persona y había visto que Kaneki podría ser alguien muy interesante por cómo había definido ella el concepto "interesante": algo que no vuelve a ser igual…

Los días pasaban y los exámenes se acercaban. Chie se encontraba en la biblioteca con su ordenador portátil observando y catalogando unas fotos familiares para un álbum que le iba a regalar a su abuela en su cumpleaños. De pronto, la silla de enfrente suyo sonó y no necesitó subir la mirada para saber quién era…

 _-Little mouse_ , ¿no deberías estar estudiando?-preguntó Tsukiyama mientras dejaba sus libros y su café en la mesa y se sentaba.

-Estoy reordenando unas fotos-contestó simplemente.

-¿Me he perdido algo importante durante mi ausencia?-preguntó mientras abría un libro.

-No. ¿Dónde estabas? Un humano se te ha escapado, ¿no?

-Me he encontrado mal durante unos días.

-¿Por llamarte chicle?

-Por una comida en mal estado.

Siguió tecleando observando sus fotos mientras oía cómo pasaba las páginas de los libros Tsukiyama.

-Yo pensé que no enfermabais.

-Si comes comida en mal estado, pues claro que sí.

-¿Ahora te da por comer comida basura?

Tuvo que levantar la vista al no oír el pasar de las hojas. Tsukiyama la fulminaba con la mirada.

-Bastante me ninguneas, asquerosa rata.

-Gracias-y siguió a lo suyo.

-¿Puedo ver si hay alguna comida potencial en esas fotos? Hace mucho que no como tras mi convalecencia.

-No. Son para el cumpleaños de mi abuela.

-Yo no le hago ascos a las comidas.

-Habló el "Gourmet" que come comida basura.

No lo vio venir, pero una gran fuerza tiró de su ordenador, dejándolo de cara a Tsukiyama.

-Veamos…-y pasó sus dedos por las teclas como si fuese un piano mientras observaba las fotos.

-Que no-y lo giró para ella.

Tsukiyama puso su mano sobre el ordenador y tiró de él hacia arriba, dejando a Chie casi colgando.

-Venga, suéltalo… ¿O quieres que haga aquí una escena de mi fuerza ghoul?

-Te descubrirán.

-Y si me descubren, te quedarás sin modelo.

Astuto. Chie tuvo que soltar fastidiada y Tsukiyama volvió a mirar las fotos. Había suerte, no parecía que ninguna le atrajera. Sin embargo, Chie tembló cuando la mirada aburrida del ghoul se tornó a una interesante y maliciosa. Ya podía ver incluso su Kakugan floreciendo.

-Buen cuerpo… Grasa bien repartida… Cara bien proporcionada… Y muy buen color de ojos… Y esa sonrisa…

-¡Déjame ver!-se levantó de su asiento Chie para ver la foto.

En aquella foto salía ella con Kaori cuando iban a empezar el curso, con sus uniformes y todo. Las dos sonriendo.

-Vaya, vaya… ¿Así que es del instituto?-se frotó la barbilla el "Gourmet" mientras pensaba en cómo degustarla mejor.

-Ni se te ocurra-le quitó el ordenador Chie.

-¿Por qué?

-Es mi amiga.

Tsukiyama se aguantó la risa.

-¿Sabes a cuánta gente le he quitado a sus amigos? Pero claro… Si es a ti, ya duele… No como lo que ocurrió en aquel hospital entre el anciano y la enfermera. No moviste ni un dedo… Miento, solo para sacar las fotos.

-Ella es mi primera amiga.

-La cual te ha dejado de lado porque no la veo por ninguna parte.

-Es que era eso lo que quería yo.

Tsukiyama se sorprendió al oír aquello.

-No quiero que esté cerca de mí porque sino la hubieras descubierto antes… No quería que pisase la baldosa que soy para que no se quedase pegada en el chicle que eres tú.

Tsukiyama rio por lo bajo.

-Toda una tragedia… Sí, señor.

-No dejaré que la toques.

-Si te pones en mi camino, no tendré piedad. A fin de cuentas, yo soy el "Gourmet".

Chie casi se había olvidado de aquella faceta… El más buscado por la CCG.

-Y dime, _Little mouse_ , ¿cuánto tiempo durarás protegiéndola de mí? Una simple humana…

Sin pensárselo, le cogió el café y se lo tiró encima mientras salía corriendo con su ordenador. Debía encontrarla antes de que la encontrase él. Ahora, el tiempo corría en su contra y no solo eso…

Había enfadado al ghoul equivocado.

* * *

 **TODO COMENTARIO ES Y SERÁ BIEN RECIBIDO :)**


	4. Parte 4

_**PARTE 4**_

No tardó en encontrarla en los vestuarios del gimnasio. Kaori se estaba cambiando tras sus clases de gimnasia cuando alguien empezó a golpear su puerta con fuerza.

-Voy…

Al abrir, se encontró de cara con una exhausta Chie.

-Menos… Mal…-jadeaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-la preguntó enfadada.

-Hoy podríamos pasar el día juntas-propuso Chie mientras recuperaba el aliento y daba vueltas por el resto del vestuario.

En una taquilla encontró un desodorante que no tardó en vaciarlo echándolo por todo el recinto, dejando un olor a sudor y desodorante bastante repulsivo. Bueno, lo bastante repulsivo para cierto ghoul.

-¡¿Te has vuelto loca?! ¡Vaya pestazo!-chilló Kaori mientras se tapaba la nariz.

Con aquel olor nauseabundo y tras tirarle el café encima, Chie tenía un corto tiempo que la permitiría pensar en alguna estrategia. Podría sacarla del país, pero la familia Tsukiyama tenía miles de sucursales en el extranjero, así que nada. Y llevarla a su casa o a la suya tampoco servía de mucho. Debía pensar rápido…

-Conozco una cafetería nueva-la dijo Chie tras tener una idea fantástica-. Allí te contaré todo lo que quieras sobre Tsukiyama.

-¿Tan desesperada estás de volver a ser amigas?

-Quiero que te quedes a mi lado-dijo sin más.

Las dos salieron corriendo de aquel apestoso lugar, sin embargo, solo Chie se dio cuenta de la rosa que estaba en el suelo junto con la nota: "Corre, ratoncito."

Kaori no lo entendía, pero fueron corriendo como si la vida les fuera en ello a aquella cafetería: el Anteiku.

-¡¿Por qué corremos?!

-Para coger sitio.

Las dos se sentaron en una mesa. El ambiente era muy diferente: no había nadie, ni camareros ni el anciano. Todo estaba vacío.

-¿Qué van a tomar, _ladys_?-preguntó un camarero salido de la nada.

Chie chasqueó la lengua cuando descubrió que aquel camarero era Tsukiyama con un traje de camarero. Claro, el Anteiku debía estar cerrado y él forzó la puerta y entró sin más.

-¡Tsukiyama!-saltó de su asiento toda sonrojada Kaori-¿Trabajas aquí?

-A tiempo parcial-sonrió el "Gourmet".

Chie pensaba que en el Anteiku estarían protegidas con aquel señor, pero se equivocaba… ¿Dónde estaría ahora?

-Yo un café-pidió Chie rápidamente-. Pero muy cortado, con hielo, nata, whisky….-por desgracia, no la salían más elementos que colocar en el café para ganar tiempo en lo que lo preparaba-. ¡Pruébalo, Kaori! ¡Está buenísimo!

-Vale… Yo otro igual.

-Marchando-y se fue haciendo una reverencia.

Ahora o nunca. Chie cogió de la mano a Kaori.

-Vámonos ya-la dijo en voz baja.

-¿Pero qué te pasa?

Ante situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas.

-No te lo quería decir, Kaori, pero te persigue un ghoul.

Kaori se quedó pálida al escuchar aquello.

-¿Qué ghoul?

-El "Gourmet".

-¡¿Y por qué a mí?!

-Digamos que te ha visto y le has caído en gracia. Debemos huir.

-¿Y Tsukiyama?

-¡Va detrás de ti, no de él! ¡Vámonos!

Para cuando Tsukiyama salió con los cafés, las dos se habían esfumado.

-Y yo que quería ser cortés…-dijo sonriendo mientras miraba los cafés.

Las dos corrían calle abajo sin rumbo fijo.

-¿Adónde se supone que vamos a ir?

-A casa de mi tío. Está de vacaciones en La Habana, así que no habrá nadie.

Así, los daños colaterales serían menores, quería decir Chie.

Las dos llegaron al apartamento y cerraron con llave todo lo que pillaron.

-Aquí le costará más encontrarnos.

-Mandaré un mensaje para que nos ayuden…-sacó el móvil Kaori.

Sin embargo, Chie se lo arrancó y lo apagó.

-¿Estás loca? Nos puede rastrear.

-¿Y cómo sabes tú eso? ¿Le conoces?

-Le he visto alguna vez…

-¡¿Y has conseguido escapar de él?!-dijo sorprendida Kaori.

-Eso no importa ahora. Ahora lo que importa es protegerte.

Las dos se mantuvieron en silencio durante un rato, intentando agudizar sus oídos ante posibles pistas de que el ghoul andaba cerca. La noche cayó en Tokio.

-Podríamos encender una luz…

-Nos descubriría.

-¿Por qué haces esto por mí, Chie?

-Porque somos amigas. Además, tú eres la única que tengo.

Por el silencio, Chie dedujo que Kaori estaría pensando en aquellas palabras. Ya no se podían ver por culpa de la oscuridad.

-Tengo miedo.

-Lo sé.

-¿Y si te mata a ti también por ayudarme?

-No lo hará.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?

-Porque…

Pero se calló. No iba a decir que el "Gourmet" era en realidad Shuu Tsukiyama… De alguna forma que no entendía no quería que él se comiera a Kaori, pero tampoco deseaba que le arrestaran. Estaba en una encrucijada.

-Tengo algo de frío… ¡Oh! ¡Gracias!

- _Bitte_ -se oyó aquella palabra alemana en la oscuridad.

Con un gran salto, Chie encendió las luces para encontrarse a Tsukiyama apoyado en una pared y Kaori con su americana por encima.

-¿Cómo es posible? Si no has hecho ruido-dijo Chie como si nada.

-Me subestimas, _Little mouse_ , y eso me disgusta-dijo afligido mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho.

-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!-preguntó presa del pánico Kaori.

-¿No vas a preguntarme cómo he sabido que estabais aquí?-preguntó Tsukiyama pasando de Kaori.

-¿Para qué? Si de todas formas me lo ibas a decir.

Tsukiyama rio con ganas.

-¿Quién te iba a decir que lo que te delataría sería tu inseparable compañera?-dijo apuntando a la cámara de fotos que colgaba de su cuello-. No la has apagado. Y, como todo buen aparato eléctrico, desprende ondas que no pasan desapercibidas para los satélites y las antenas. Básicamente he rastreado sus ondas. En cuanto a entrar, no es un misterio: os habéis dejado una ventana abierta.

-No llegaba a cerrar la del baño-murmuró Chie.

-¿Pensaste que me iba a resbalar en la ducha y morir ahí?

-Solo quería ganar tiempo con tu caída… Y también una buena foto.

-¡Un momento! ¡Chie! ¡¿No me digas que él es…?!-le señaló Kaori temblando.

-Si ya lo sabes, no me preguntes.

-¡EL "GOURMET"!

-Exacto-sonrió Tsukiyama inocentemente-. Así que deja que te deguste tranquilamente.

* * *

 **MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR VUESTROS COMENTARIOS :3**

 **TODO COMENTARIO ES Y SERÁ BIEN RECIBIDO :D**


	5. Parte 5

_**PARTE 5**_

Estaban atrapadas, como dos ratones dentro de un laberinto sin salida. Sin embargo, Chie fue corriendo a la ventana, la abrió y miró hacia abajo. Dos pisos.

-¿Vas a saltar, _Little mouse_?-se rio Tsukiyama-¿Qué pasa? ¿Le cogiste cariño a la última vez que te dejé colgando de una ventana y te solté sin más?

-Fue estimulante-dijo mirando al vacío.

Tendió una mano a Kaori, la cual la miró como si estuviese loca.

-¡¿Y si nos matamos?!

-Yo solo tengo claro que si te quedas aquí, morirás sí o sí-dijo sin apartar la vista de la ventana.

-Os vais a matar-dijo Tsukiyama observando el panorama tranquilamente.

-Tengo mi cámara preparada para el momento. Vamos, Kaori, ¿o piensas que tras saber que él es el "Gourmet" te va a dejar con vida?

-Sabia pregunta-la dio la razón el ghoul.

-¡Pero tú también lo sabes!

-¿Cómo empezarás a comértela?-pasó de ella.

-Primero la quitaré los ojos… Luego la mandíbula la quito también… Aunque no lo parezca, son bastante buenas para chupar…

-¡Yo me largo!

Kaori cogió del brazo a Chie y ambas saltaron, con buena suerte de caer sobre el árbol que vio Chie y caer sobre un toldo que amortiguó la caída al suelo. Comenzaron a correr otra vez, pero esta vez Chie pudo ver la sombra de Tsukiyama cerca de ellas. Podía sentir su Kakugan activado y oía cómo se acercaba y desenvainaba ya su Kagune.

Perfecto… Un callejón sin salida. Kaori cayó al suelo muerta de miedo ante tal escena: un ghoul hecho y derecho con sus dos ojos negros y rojos y su Kagune a punto de matar.

-¿Por qué no te vas a por otro humano?-preguntó Chie.

-Porque ya tengo hambre y me comería lo primero que pillase.

-Entonces cómeme a mí-y dio un paso al frente.

Tsukiyama y Kaori se quedaron mirando aquel acto lleno de valentía.

-¿Quieres proteger dos cosas a cambio de tu vida?-se rio Tsukiyama-. Quieres salvar a Kaori pero no quieres perderme a mí… Alguien me dijo una vez que para conservar una cosa hay que arriesgar otra. Si quieres conservar ambas, eso no es bondad… Es solo debilidad. ¿No te da miedo morir?

-Nunca lo había pensado… Pero sí que tengo miedo. Pensar que un día puedo desaparecer para siempre resulta aterrador. Por eso, quiero morir cuando esté feliz de hacerlo.

-¿Y muriendo por tu amiga te hace feliz?

-Sí-se giró para mirarla-. Yo solo quería tener a alguien a mi lado, con la que poder salir en las fotos… No yo sola.

Tsukiyama recordó las fotos del ordenador. En ninguna salía ella. Solo salía en aquella foto con Kaori.

-Porque si salgo yo sola, me doy cuenta de lo sola que estoy… Sé que siempre he sido la rara y que se meten conmigo por ser baja… Pero cada vez que veo esa foto, siento que no estoy sola, que siempre hay alguien al lado mío. Y si la matas, me sentiré otra vez sola.

Era la primera vez que Chie Hori decía lo que de verdad sentía. Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que Tsukiyama tuviese hambre.

-Si no te apartas ahora mismo, no responderé de mis actos. Y lo sabes-la dijo fulminándola con la mirada mientras su Kagune se convertía en una espada.

Chie solo le observó mientras encendía su cámara preparada para una foto en plena acción, pero la hoja del Kagune la dejó colgando tras enganchar su ropa.

-No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías, sucia rata-le espetó mientras Chie se agarraba al Kagune para no ahogarse.

Con un fuerte movimiento de brazo, la lanzó contra la pared, quedando medio noqueada en el acto. Pero eso no la detendría. Le agarró del otro brazo y le empezó a dar patadas para intentar detenerle. Tsukiyama suspiró de fastidio y se la quitó de encima, chocando esta vez contra unos cubos de basura.

-No lo hagas-le dijo Chie mientras se levantaba-. O la CCG sabrá quién eres.

Tsukiyama la miró de reojo. Chie mostraba una mirada llena de determinación.

-Los humanos seguís siendo igual… ¡Una basura!-y, con un fuerte golpe, la clavó en la pared a través de su chaqueta sin llegar a hacerla herida-. Ese vejestorio de Yoshimura… Siempre diciéndome que los humanos no son solo comida, que debería entenderlos… ¡¿Qué sabrá él de todo esto?! ¡Se limita a observar detrás de su cafetería! En este mundo, no hay ni una sola persona que merezca ser salvada.

-Así que era eso…-se sorprendió Chie.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Tras el caso en el hospital, cuando te enseñé la foto de la enfermera con su nuevo marido, tú dijiste que "lo que más mueve los sentimientos es una tragedia" y dijiste que ella pudo ser feliz tras esa "tragedia". Te saqué una foto y nunca llegué a entender la mirada que tenías en aquel momento, cuando estabas sumido en tus pensamientos… Y ahora la entiendo.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí. No sabía que los ghoul podíais enfermar… Y tampoco pensé que sentiríais tristeza y dolor.

El Kagune se clavó más en la pared. Parece que aquello no le gustó a Tsukiyama.

-Yo nunca siento pena por nada ni por nadie. Al contrario, me divierto matand…

-Duele, ¿verdad?-le cortó Chie.

Tsukiyama se sorprendió. Chie levantó la cabeza mientras sus ojos se clavaban en los del ghoul.

-Estar solo. No tener a nadie que te comprenda… No tener a nadie a tu lado en los peores momentos…

-¡Cállate! ¡Nunca me he sentido solo! ¡He tenido a mi lado siempre a mis sirvientes y a mi padre! ¡NUNCA HE ESTADO SOLO!

-¿Y en la escuela? ¿No jugabas con nadie? ¿No tenías amigos?

-¿Sabes lo que se siente cuando te preguntan "qué quieres ser de mayor" y todos los de mi clase respondieron Inspectores de Ghouls? ¿Sabes lo que se siente no poder comer con nadie por miedo a vomitarlo? ¿Sabes lo que se siente cuando tienes hambre y quieres comerte a tu compañero? Claro… Eso nunca lo entenderías. Uno de ellos me descubrió tras un descuido mientras jugábamos a inspectores de la CCG…

Chie tragó saliva imaginándose lo que le iba a decir mientras Tsukiyama se reía por lo bajo.

-Estábamos en Primaria… Ese imbécil quería jugar conmigo después de las clases a Inspectores de Ghouls porque yo era muy bueno en descubrir misterios. Dijo que sería muy divertido si nosotros dos juntos pillábamos al ghoul más temido del Districto 20: el "Gourmet"… ¡Y vaya si lo fue!-concluyó sonriendo mientras se relamía.

Kaori estaba al borde del espasmo y Chie tenía los ojos más abiertos que de costumbre.

-No me da pena matar a nadie.

-¿Y si yo muriese?

-Me compraría una nueva mascota.

-¿Porque te sientes solo?

-¡Y dale con que estoy solo! ¡Nunca me sentiré solo! ¡Nunca lloraré por nadie!

-Pues yo me sentiría mal si algo te ocurriese.

Tsukiyama se sorprendió al oír aquello. Ella era una humana… ¿Cómo podría sentir pena por un ghoul? ¡¿Y más por un ghoul peligroso como era él?! Recordó el famoso día de la charla con Yoshimura…

 _Todos los ghoul del Districto 20 salieron del Anteiku tras la reunión que se hacía para repartir los comederos._

 _-Tsukiyama, un momento-le paró Yoshimura._

 _Ambos se sentaron en una mesa._

 _-Si queréis que no venga, me lo decís y punto-dijo secamente un jovencísimo Tsukiyama-. Tengo humanos que degustar y, para no dejarme hablar, prefiero ir a cenar._

 _-¿Qué son los humanos para ti?-preguntó Yoshimura mientras le observaba de arriba abajo._

 _-Solo son comida._

 _-No te debe ir muy bien en el colegio, por lo que se ve._

 _-Ellos nos tratan como los malos de la película… ¡¿Acaso no son ellos los que más matan?! ¡Nosotros solo les matamos a ellos! ¡Ellos matan también animales!_

 _-¿No te da pena matarlos?_

 _-¡Claro que no! ¡Mientras yo viva, me da igual!_

 _Yoshimura suspiró. Le recordaba bastante a alguien… Alguien que nunca respetó ni la vida de los ghoul ni de los humanos… Kuzen…_

 _-Aunque no lo creas, es bueno tener gente a tu alrededor en los peores momentos. Serán ellos los que te saquen del barro en el que te metas._

 _-Yo no necesito a nadie. Me basto y me sobro-y se cruzó de brazos._

 _-¿Y si faltasen tus sirvientes? ¿Y tu padre? ¿Qué harías? Solo te quedaría huir…_

 _Tsukiyama se quedó pensativo tras eso… ¿Perder a Matsumae, que le trata como si fuese su hermano pequeño? ¿Perder a Kanae, su fiel servidor, con el que tanto hace dueto con el piano y el violín? ¿Perder a su queridísimo padre? No le cabía en su mente._

 _-Nunca voy a estar solo. No intentes confundirme. Los humanos no son más que seres que miran hacia sus ambiciones._

 _-Como tú._

 _-¡Yo no soy ningún humano! ¡Y nunca tendré ningún humano como amigo!_

 _-Sé que de pequeño te molestaba mucho tener que comértelos…_

 _-Eso ya pasó._

 _-¿Y entonces por qué vas a la escuela?_

 _-Porque quiero aprender._

 _-¿Aunque sea con compañeros humanos?_

 _-Tú nunca lo entenderías…_

 _-¿Qué debo entender?_

 _Tsukiyama bajó la cabeza._

 _-Hace unos días, tuve un amigo en el colegio. Él quería ser Inspector de la CCG de mayor y nos reunimos los dos una noche para jugar a ser ellos y dar caza al "Gourmet"… El imbécil ese no sabía que lo tenía justamente delante de sus narices…_

 _Yoshimura se quedó muy serio y observó cómo Tsukiyama rompía a carcajadas, las cuales se oían en todo el Anteiku._

 _-¡Nunca me lo pasé tan bien comiendo!_

 _-Deja de reírte._

 _El semblante de Yoshimura había cambiado a uno bastante enfadado._

 _-Deja de hacerte daño._

 _Tsukiyama dejó de reírse y bajó la cabeza, tapando sus ojos con su pelo._

 _-Aquí… Puedes llorar…-le dijo Yoshimura mientras le ponía una mano en la cabeza y notaba cómo Tsukiyama temblaba._

 _No temblaba por contenerse la risa… Ni mucho menos… Era el llanto lo que intentaba contener… Pero no lo había conseguido… Varias lágrimas caían copiosamente por su cara…_

 _-Yo no… No quería… No me dejó elección… Él me iba a entregar… Yo… No tengo a nadie… A nadie a mi lado que no sea de mi familia… Estoy solo…_

 _-No todos los humanos son así… Intenta entenderlos._

 _-¿Perdón?-levantó la cabeza observándolo a los ojos._

 _-Creo que si llegases a entenderlos… Encontrarías a algún amigo humano-concluyó sonriéndole._

-Ese vejestorio… Siempre tiene razón…-murmuró mientras bajaba a Chie.

Al llegar al suelo, Chie suspiró de alivio. Por fin se había acabado todo… O eso era lo que quería creer…

-No suspires, _Little mouse_. Me la voy a comer igual-dijo mientras se giraba y miraba a Kaori.

Estaba claro que Tsukiyama era de ideas directas y de determinación inquebrantable.

-Siento que vieses esa foto, Tsukiyama-se lamentó Chie.

-¡¿Entonces fuiste tú?! ¡Tú eres la causa por la que él me persigue! ¡Sabía que no era una buena idea hacerse amiga de una becaria como tú!-estalló Kaori.

Chie la miró fijamente sin entender nada.

-¡Me hice amiga tuya porque mis padres querían saber cómo habías conseguido aquella beca sin hacer nada! ¡Tus notas son pésimas y solo sacas fotos ridículas! ¡¿Abrazarse a una foto donde finjo estar feliz?! ¡Venga ya! Y lo más patético es que te has aferrado a una sucia mentira todo este tiempo.

Chie ya no sabía cómo reaccionar, así que decidió intervenir Tsukiyama.

-¡Vaya tragedia! ¿Eh, _Miss Chie_? ¿Me la puedo comer ya?

Chie seguía sin articular palabra. Se sentía herida, abatida. Después de abrir su corazón a alguien, va y lo pisotea…

-Ya que no respondes…-y avanzó pasando de ella y colocándose delante de Kaori, que seguía en el suelo temblando-. Debes saber algo… Puede que saque malas notas, pero nunca me ha interesado tanto un ser humano como ella, llena de los valores que la hacen única. En eso supera a cada uno de los humanos que yo conozco… A ti nunca te superará en notas y en deportes, pero tú nunca la superarás a ella como ser humano… Y ahora, ¿por dónde empezamos?

Chie no se giró en ningún momento, ni para sacar fotos. Los gritos resonaban por todo el districto. Pasado un rato, Chie decidió coger su cámara y se fue a su casa, dejando que todo siguiese su curso.

* * *

 **ESTE CAPÍTULO ME HA SALIDO BASTANTE LARGO, ASÍ QUE HE TENIDO QUE PARTIRLO EN DOS PARTES :) LA PRÓXIMA PARTE SERÁ LA ÚLTIMA DE ESTA HISTORIA... AUNQUE MÁS ADELANTE EMPEZARÉ A SUBIR OTRA NUEVA CON CHIE Y TSUKIYAMA TAMBIÉN COMO PROTAGONISTAS :3**

 **APROVECHO TAMBIÉN PARA INFORMAR QUE ME AVENTURÉ A ESCRIBIR UNA HISTORIA CORTA ENTRE KANAE Y TSUKIYAMA LLAMADA "DANKE SCHÖN" QUE SUBÍ HACE UNOS DÍAS :)**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS Y TODO COMENTARIO SERÁ Y ES BIEN RECIBIDO! :D**


	6. Epílogo

_**EPÍLOGO**_

Nada más llegar, Chie se encerró en su habitación y se negó a salir a pesar de que su madre la llamaba para cenar. Sin que se diese cuenta, se quedó dormida encima de su escritorio…

El viento nocturno movió las cortinas y allí apareció Tsukiyama, quién la miró riéndose de ella.

-Ahora sí que pareces una sucia rata, _Little mouse_.

Cogió su portátil, se sentó encima de su cama y encontró la foto de ella y Kaori. Ambas sonreían, aunque una sonrisa era de corazón y la otra muy falsa.

-Para solucionar un problema, hay que eliminar su causa-y borró la foto-. No conviene aferrarse a este tipo de cosas tan efímeras e ilusorias. Lo extraño es que te dieses cuenta de mi mirada y no de esta sonrisa… Saltaba a la vista que era falsa.

Dejó su portátil en el escritorio y observó cómo respiraba mientras dormía. Recordó cuando dijo que ella quería salir siempre con alguien en las fotos para nunca sentirse sola… Escapar de su propia soledad.

-La verdad… Es que yo también estoy harto de estar solo…

Veía similitudes entre su caso y el de ella… Ella había sido engañada por la única persona que la quería a pesar de sus rarezas y él iba a ser entregado por un humano que él consideraba su mejor amigo. Estaba claro que, en aquel mundo descarriado, no se podía nadie ni fiar de su propia sombra.

"Este mundo es una broma retorcida"… Esto es lo que él diría años más tarde…

Vio la cámara sobre una repisa, la cogió y la colocó sobre el escritorio, apuntando hacia ella. Chie no tenía fotos de ella misma porque decía que reflejaban su soledad, pero no estaría mal sacarla ahora una foto mostrando lo indefensa que estaba en ese momento.

Aunque tuvo una idea mejor…

A la mañana siguiente, Tsukiyama se encontraba leyendo un periódico en el Anteiku mientras tomaba una taza de su café favorito ante la atenta mirada de la camarera. El titular rezaba: "Otro ataque ghoul. Se cree que la "Glotona" es la autora." Al leerlo, sonrió y bebió un trago. Tras dejar la taza vio a Chie sentada delante suyo con una taza de café en sus manos.

- _Guten Morgen, Little mouse_.

-Sacaste mal la foto. No tiene suficiente flash-dijo sin más, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada por la noche.

-¿La has borrado?

-No. Es la primera en la que el propio fotógrafo sale en ella. Cuando se sacan las fotos, nadie se acuerda en quién las saca, sino en quién sale-y dio un sorbo, antes de ver el periódico-. ¿Te sentó bien?

-A decir verdad, probé un brazo y una pierna, pero no era gran cosa. Se ensució bastante con lo que te dijo. Se la dejé a una conocida que tiene pensado mudarse al Districto 20 porque dice que su districto ya no es lo que era y que se aburre mucho en él.

-¿Te dolió lo que me dijo?

-A mí no me duele nada.

-Entiendo.

Ambos bebieron un sorbo largo.

-Por cierto, ¿has estudiado algo?

Pero la chica había vuelto a hacer fotos a una rama que se movía fuera.

-¿Decías?

Tsukiyama solo rio y la rascó la cabeza mientras se levantaba y se iba.

-¿Adónde vas?

-A hablar con alguien que me escuche.

Chie guardó su cámara y salió corriendo detrás de él. El anciano les vio irse y sonrió: los diferentes componentes se habían unido en paz y armonía. Observó en una repisa los cafés preparados el día anterior por Tsukiyama mientras un pensamiento cruzaba su mente, algo que notó uno de sus camareros, el cual llevaba un tupé y una ridícula pajarita.

-¿Ocurre algo, jefe?

-Ah, Koma… No es nada. Simplemente me parece muy curioso que justamente los ghouls que peor se les da asociarse con humanos sean los que mejor preparan los cafés.

-¿Lo dice por Yomo?

-Puede ser…-respondió con una sonrisa mientras se tomaba uno de los cafés y el otro se lo daba a Koma.

Cabe destacar que también se le pasó por la cabeza cambiar la cerradura del Anteiku para que ningún otro "camarero" volviera a entrar sin su permiso.

Mientras se alejaban por la calle, se oía a Chie hablando intentando alcanzarle.

-Me interesa un chico llamado Kaneki. Creo que tendrá muchas cosas interesantes. Pero hoy no le he visto…

-Con ese nombre, dudo mucho que despierte mi interés.

-¿Decías?

-Ains… Déjalo.

Chie volvió a sacar su cámara y a mirar la foto furtiva que la había sacado mientras dormía. Salía ella dormida sobre el escritorio y él al lado mientras pulsaba el botón. Era un digno selfie que unía a una baldosa y a un chicle en un mismo conjunto, a un ghoul y una humana en un mismo sitio en paz y en armonía: en una mísera foto.

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 **Y HASTA AQUÍ ESTA AVENTURA :D MUCHAS GRACIAS POR HABERLA SEGUIDO Y HABERLA COMENTADO, ME HA AYUDADO MUCHO :)**

 **LA PRÓXIMA LLEVARÁ POR TÍTULO "CARRETE" Y LA SUBIRÉ DURANTE OCTUBRE :D ¿QUÉ NUEVAS AVENTURAS ESPERARÁN A LA FOTÓGRAFA INTRÉPIDA, CHIE HORI, Y EL GHOUL "GOURMET", SHUU TSUKIYAMA?**

 **TODO COMENTARIO ES Y SERÁ BIEN RECIBIDO:D**

 **NOS VEMOS,**

 **GREYKUSHIRO :)**


End file.
